fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Зера
в " "}} |kanji=ゼーラ |rōmaji=Zēra |alias= |race=Человек |birthday=X673 |age=6 (X679) 13 (X686, Иллюзия) |gender=Женский |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner=Мавис Вермилион |base of operations=Остров Тенрю (Раньше) |status=Мертва |relatives= Джезелф (Отец; Мёртв) |magic=Магия Огня Телепатия |manga debut=Fairy Tail Zerø: Глава 1 |anime debut=Эпизод 266 |game debut=Fairy Tail Brave Saga |japanese voice=Kana Hanazawa |english voice=Jeannie Tirado |image gallery=yes }} Зера — маленькая девочка, дочь Джезелфа, погибшего Мастера Гильдии Красной Ящерицы. Она умерла в X679, во время нападения Синего Черепа на ее гильдию на Острове Тенрю, но Мавис неосознанно воссоздала иллюзию ее как друга до X686. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Зеры Зера была маленькой девочкой в детстве. У нее были темные волосы, которые она завязывала в два хвостика и челка, обрамляющая ее лицо, открывая лоб. Зера была одета в костюм, на подобии школьной формы; она носила рубашку с воротником и галстуком, пиджак, плиссированную юбку, чулки и необычные ботинки. Через плечо, Зера носила светлую сумку, украшенную бантом. После того как Мавис спасла Зеру и осталась с ней жить на Острове Тенрю, наряд Зеры изменился, она стала носить короткое платье с бретелькой на шее и кружевами, которое надето поверх тёмных колготок. На руках, Зера носит длинные рукава, которые обвиваются чуть ниже плеч и уходят вниз в большие, вышитые манжеты. На своих ногах она носит длинные, светлые ботинки с тёмными бантиками. Личность thumb|left|200px|Властный характер Зеры Зера была игривой маленькой девочкой, которая, как утверждал ее отец, была очень умна для своего возраста. У нее была завышена самооценка, как было показано, когда она называла своих одноклассников глупыми и заявила, что Мавис заразная; однако она, как было замечено, знала о своих действиях к другим и была готова составить и оказать поддержку Мавис. После гибели всех членов гильдии, Зера начала жить с Мавис Вермилион в течение семи лет. С течением времени на острове, это привело к развитию её весьма стеснительной личности: она стала бояться общения с людьми из-за недостатка опыта и знаний в различных социальных средах. Однако, рядом с Мавис, она показана более живой и решительной, кажется, даже более серьёзной чем сама Мавис. История Zerø Однажды на острове Тенрю, Зера, закончив школу, возвращается домой к отцу в зал гильдии Красная Ящерица, похвалившись, когда она утверждает, что школа скучная, потому что все более глупы, чем она. Счастливый за свою дочь, Джезелф предлагает ей пару новой обуви; однако, Зера отклоняет предложение, когда она понимает, что обувь принадлежит уборщице гильдии Мавис Вермилион, поскольку она полагает, что ботинки могут быть заразными. Позже, той ночью Красная Ящерица подвергается нападению другой гильдией под названием Синий Череп, и, оказываясь в борьбе, Зера попадает под развалины. Зера была найдена Мавис, которая вытаскивает ее и пытается заставить ее бежать от нападавших. Зера, однако, не хочет бежать, поскольку она не хочет оставлять своего отца, гильдию и имущество позади, хотя Мавис убеждает ее оставить их, говоря, что они будут в ее сердце. Когда эти двое скрылись в лесу, Зера опустошено вспоминает, как она ужасно относилась к Мавис, хотя Мавис говорит ей, что это не имеет значения в настоящее время. Улыбаясь доброте Мавис, Зера спрашивает, могут ли они быть друзьями, тем не менее, вскоре, она падает на землю, не двигаясь, поскольку она была сильно ранена. Семь лет спустя после после разрушения гильдии, Зера находит Мавис, сидящей на дереве и разговаривающей с собой, и Зера напоминает ей об их совместной запланированной уборке в библиотеке. Заметив, что Мавис вновь не обута, Зера напоминает ей о прошлом и интересуется не обижается ли она на неё, но Мавис отвечает, что то было в прошлом и она не в обиде на неё, после чего называет её своим другом. После чего они хвалят друг друга. Позднее в библиотеке, Зера чувствует, что кто-то идёт и в панике скрывается за книжной полкой, говоря, что не общалась ни с кем в течении прошедших семи лет на Острове Тенрю, что очень обидело Мавис, которая решила представиться гостю. Так как Зера пряталась, она наблюдала за встречей своей подруги и Юрия Дреяра, охотника за сокровищами, который ищет Нефрит Тенрю на острове со своим товарищами по команде и впадает в шок, когда обнаруживает кого-то на Острове Тенрю, так как считал, что на нём никто не живёт. Позже, Зера хвалит свою подругу, которая легко раскусила, что Юрий лжёт. Когда Мавис согласилась сыграть с Юрием в игру правды, пообещав ей, что если она выиграет, то сможет повидаться с феями, Зера называет её дурочкой. Во время тренировочной игры в правду, Зера сомневается, что у Мавис есть шансы на победу в этой игре. После начала серьёзной игры в правду, Юрий достаёт сокровище А-класса, Барьер Правосудия. Удивлённая Зера видит жёсткий настрой Мавис на победу, которая настроена на выигрыш за один раунд. thumb|left|200px|Мавис знакомит Зеру с Юрием Зера тихо наблюдает за поединком Мавис и Юрия. После игры, в библиотеку заходят Пречт и Варрод, которые сообщают о пропаже Нефрита. Вскоре, увидев место Нефрита Тенрю, Мавис говорит охотникам за сокровищами взять её с собой, а Зера слушает её, прячась за кустами. Поздно ночью, собирая вещи, Мавис знакомит Юрия с Зерой и уговаривает её пойти с ними. Зера соглашается и Юрий спрашивает, сколько ей лет. Она говорит, что ей столько же, сколько и Мавис, а вскоре, они отправляются в путешествие. Высадившись в Харгеоне, Зера заметила что на станции было много людей. Мавис показала Зере ей рыбака, она прокомментировала его способности рыбачить. Когда Мавис решила пойти собрать информацию вместе с Прехтом, Зера сказала чтобы она оставалась в гостинице, но она отказалась. Когда Зера осталась одна с Юрием и Варродом, наблюдая как они спорили, она предупредила Мавис быть осторожной. Когда Мавис и Прехт вернулись,компания отправилась в Магнолию. Во время их путешествия в Магнолию они решили остановиться на ночь в лечу, несмотря на предупреждения Зеры об опасностях в лесу. Однако, она решила не обращать на них внимание и пошла к озеру, чтобы словить немного рыбы. Later at night, Zera was sitting near the clearing all by herself, when Mavis appeared to check on her. She confessed to her friend that she had not been away from home before and was still not used to being around other people. She also admitted that, because of Mavis saving her life during the incident on Tenrou Island, Zera had sworn to protect Mavis, but she was too scared of the outside world to keep her promise. Despite Mavis consoling her that being there for her was enough, Zera insisted that she had to get stronger, and then asked Mavis to teach her Magic, so that she would take down all their opponents and manage to protect her friend.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-11 thumb|200px|Зера обнимает Мавис Shortly after, she accidentally tripped and fell into the lake. She then undressed, and urged Mavis to join her inside the water. She ignored Mavis' worries about the Treasure Hunters potentially finding them in that state, and soon the other girl joined her. The two played around in the water for a while, and then Zera pointed towards some fairies. When Mavis asked her where they were, Zera hugged her and replied that they were in their hearts, to which Mavis agreed. Some time later the group found Magnolia, and Zera thought that this was where the guild that stole the Tenrou Jade was located. She then talked with Mavis about wanting to visit Kardia Cathedral, before finding it in front of her own eyes, under Blue Skull's skeletal Dragon.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 12-19 An old man approached the group and warned them that there was nothing to stay in that city for, before being murdered in front of the group, who could only stare in shock. Zera then noticed three Blue Skull Mages celebrating their victory. The Mages immediately attack the group, and Zera looked at them in disgust, wondering how they could kill so easily, and also remembering her deceased family back home.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 4-6 Mavis then tried to deceive her enemies with her Illusion Magic, in order to scare them into giving her the Tenrou Jade, but the Blue Skull Master saw right through the illusions, much to Zera's despair, and ordered his Mages to hunt down the group.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Page 14 Zera then grabbed Mavis by the arm and quickly made a run for it, along with the rest of the group.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Page 16 Back to the forest, Zera and Mavis gathered around an injured Yuri to tend to his wounds. Mavis then left Zera to get some water, despite Zera's worries for her.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-3 When Mavis returned from the forest with a friend, Zera shyly hid behind a tree. That man taught Zera and the rest of the group Magic, which the former used to utilize some sort of Fire Magic, which she used to train along with Mavis, having flames appear on her hands.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 The group then decided to return to Magnolia and free the town from Blue Skull, despite Yuri's protests. After going in the town for a second time, Zera thanked Mavis for helping her convince the others save the town, as it was her idea to begin with, and was glad that she was sharing the same views with Mavis.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 3-7 According to Mavis' plan, the group manages to capture Blue Skull's Master, and when he asks then how they managed to learn all those tricks, Zera told them that they were taught by the Black Wizard himself.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Page 17 The Master then pleads with Mavis and Zera to not touch the Tenrou Jade, as when touched, it will mean the town's end.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Page 20 Zera then rushed with Mavis to stop the others from activating the Jade. However, as they arrived, Yuri was already holding it. Mavis pleaded with him to drop it, but he had been corrupted by it and refused. Zera then angrily told him that he doesn't understand. The Jade then illuminated and blew everyone away as Zera said that it had gone out of control. As everyone came to their senses after being knocked back, Zera alerted everyone that Yuri is missing. Mavis theorized that Yuri is controlling the Dragon bones that are now rampaging the town, causing Zera to state that the town was likely to be destroyed at that rate. Zera then stood back as Mavis attempted to get Yuri back.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 2-19 As Zera approached Precht inquiring of Mavis' whereabouts, he remained silent, which compelled her to leave in haste.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 2-3 Later, after finding Mavis clinging onto the Dragon bones, Zera found herself clinging on as well while trying to warn Mavis of using the Black Magic she learned from Zeref. After reminding Mavis of her promise to never use the spell in its incomplete state due to its variable result, Zera questioned Mavis' motives as to why she is going above and beyond to help them. Subsequent to Mavis' heart-felt response, Zera continued to climb up the Dragon bones and offered her support to Mavis, telling her that they will all go find the fairies together. After Mavis completed casting her spell, Zera cheerfully exclaimed that Mavis saved both Yuriy and the city. However, she was alarmed to have found an unconscious Mavis in the spell's wake.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 7-19 thumb|left|200px|Юрий показывает, что Зера ненастоящая Через несколько дней, после того, как Юрий проснулся и Мавис излечилась, они вдвоем гуляли и Юрий сказал, что отныне его мечта защищать и всегда верить в Мавис. Юрий сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с Мавис о Зере. Зера вышла из-за камня, за которым она пряталась, и Мавис сказала ей с улыбкой, что ей пора переставать прятаться и привыкнуть к Юрию и остальным. Юрий прервал её и сказал Мавис, что ни он, ни Пречт или Варрод не видят и не слышат Зеру. Сказал, что Зера это иллюзия созданная Мавис. Зера подтвердила убеждения Юрия, рассказав Мавис, что она умерла во время атаки Синего Черепа и была творением магии Мавис. В недоумении, Мавис попыталась возразить, но Зера показала, что она уже начинает исчезать теперь, когда Мавис стало известно о ее не существовании. Мавис начала плакать, но Зера успокоила ее, пообещав, Мавис, что они всегда будут вместе в ее сердце. Мавис в конечном итоге смирилась с тем, что Зера не настоящая, позволяя Юрию увидеть ее; Зера доверила Юрию Мавис, прежде чем исчезнуть полностью. Арки Империя Арболес Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Магия Огня Зеры Магия Огня: Узнав это от Зерефа, Зера показала возможность создавать маленькие огненные шары. Телепатия: Зера продемонстрировала себя достаточно опытным пользователем этой Магии, которую она использовала для связи с членами Хвоста Феи, разбросанными по всему Фиору. Интересные Факты *Персонаж Зеры был создан в противоположность Мавис (т.е. у Мавис короткие, тонкие брови и бледная внешность, а у Зеры, наоборот, толстые чёрные брови). , Большое Интервью Машимы-сенсея *По словам Хиро Машимы персонаж Зеры должен вызывать в памяти Эпонин Тенардье, персонажа из , где она была задирой, которая в итоге стала очень милым человеком. Цитаты *(Мавис Вермилион) "Скажи... ты ещё веришь в фей? Тогда и я буду верить в тебя." Битвы и События *Уроки с Тёмным Магом Ссылки en:Zera Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь